


Living With Himself

by EliteDelieght



Series: Drowning in Despair [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Izuru killed the student council there are corpses, Mentioned corpse mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an au where Izuru and Hinata are brothers. Hinata falls into despair and drags his brother down with him. </p>
<p>Izuru never really did care for the other members of the student council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Himself

The only sound in the room was that of labored breathing. The windows had been sealed shut with slabs of iron and bolts that were almost comical in size. The lights flickered dimly, casting an uneasy light on the bodies strewn across desks and floor alike.

Izuru stared down at the motionless corpses, harsh pants escaping him. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead- the only blow that he had received.

The student council president- what had been his name again?- stared up at him with unseeing eyes. His neck was bent at an awkward angle. The shadows across his face lengthened with each flicker of the lights. Izuru looked away.

He strode through the bodies as if they weren't there. As if this had been a normal student council meeting, and he hadn't just spent the better part of an hour murdering his peers. Perhaps he should have felt remorse, or fear. But he didn't.

He'd never cared for the students on the floor. They had lived boring, pitiful lives after all. Boring boring boring boring--

Izuru felt only anger. It bubbled inside him, clogging his throat and blacking out his vision. His hands trembled with rage, and he felt his face contort into an ugly snarl. How dare that person think she could control him- could /use/ him. He wasn't a tool to be wielded. For this... He would end her.

Of course it wasn't quite that simple. He would have to be smart about this. After all, her faithful dog would surely prevent any direct attacks.

His foot squelched beneath him as he finally made it to the door. However, when he reached out to twist the doorknob, there was no give. It remained securely shut. Izuru grunted with the effort, but no matter how he leaned on it the door remained immobile.

Had she lied? Would he be abandoned here to rot with the others? To sit in a pool of blood until he wasted away? The sickly smell of decay was already beginning to sink itself into his clothes. The tang of iron coated the back of his throat as he turned towards the classroom once more.

Carnage lay before him. Broken desks and bloody weapons were scattered across the floor. Bodies piled on top of one another, skeletal hands reaching, grasping whatever they could find... He took a shuddering breath, snatching up one of the nearby weapons. A hunting knife. It would do just fine.

If the door wouldn't open, then he would take action. Someone must have continued clinging to life, perhaps drowning in their own blood. Without thought or expression Izuru began plunging the knife into the motionless corpses.

He ripped into them with the ferocity of an animal. He ripped throats out, stabbed the knife into soft flesh, kicked bodies over to peer into their faces as though looking for the imposter.

It was impossible to tell how long he spent furthering the destruction. It might have been minutes or hours before he heard the soft click of the lock. Red eyes slowly traveled up to the door as he got to his feet. There was a thud as he released the hair of one of the girls- Satoshi? Sarashi?- and her body collapsed to the floor again. The doorknob jiggled slightly before it was wrenched open, and Izuru cocked his head to the side. The person on the other side of the door grunted, trying to push it open despite the dead body that had ended up blocking the way. Finally it slid wide enough to reveal Izuru's would-be savior.

"Hajime...?" The word was blank, as blank as his face and his eyes. Blood dripped steadily down his arm, splattered across his face, staining his hair and clothes. With the knife in one hand and the scattered bodies at his feet, he was a site to behold. Terrifying and beautiful, he stared coldly at his brother.

Hinata stared back in what might have been horror. It was hard for Izuru to determine his brothers emotions when he was still attempting to suppress his own. Green eyes were blown wide, his pupils dilated. Lips parted slightly in shock, and he breathed out a soft "Izuru?"

As though breaking some sort of trance, Izuru felt the knife fall out of his hand and clatter to the floor. He stepped forward, away from the bodies he had discarded as though they were the playthings of an overgrown child. He noted in mild surprise that Hinata did not shrink back as he approached, but only continued to stare as though seeing his brother for the first time.

Izuru reached forward, watching in mild fascination as he pressed a bloody handprint to Hinata's cheek. His fingers smeared the blood downwards, across the reserve student's neck. Hinata swallowed.

"Izuru?" He brought his own hand up, and Izuru idly registered that it was trembling. He placed it on the prodigy's arm, and Izuru folded himself in against his brother's shoulder, tucking his nose against the scratchy fabric of Hinata's button up. He couldn't smell anything besides the blood soaking his own form, but it was enough.

Hinata smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I knew you would be alright." He whispered, eyes dull as he gazed over Izuru and into the bloody classroom.


End file.
